Phoebe Ruina
Appearance Phoebe, being of royal descent, doesn't wear much armor besides a little golden breastplate. She has favor towards anything that is blue or gold. Phoebe has jade (green) eyes and jade (black) hair. Every 100 years she changes her appearance slightly to make it seem like she is a different person, so that locals don't realize she is an immortal. Personality Phoebe loves magical items. Phoebe has been in search for any magical item that can resurrect her father and mother, but has yet to find one other than the potion of everlasting life, which she drank. Phoebe cares little for her construct, Nic, at all. She really only sees him only as a tool for her desires. Phoebe is pretty selfish because she was a little spoiled as a child, and she often gets rather lost in thought, like she is thinking about something constantly. However, despite all of her faults, Phoebe is portrayed as a selfish princess with many tricks up her sleeve. During the second time skip, when Diath has a conversation with Phoebe about her backstory. Phoebe revealed that she has a soft spot for family considering that she had a close relationship with her parents before they died. Relationships Allies Nic Most of the party treats Nic as a burden. Phoebe denies that he is a burden because Nic is her creation. Now that Phoebe knows how to battle for herself, Nic is no longer necessary for her protection. Cynthia and Ignifer Phoebe, Cynthia, and Ignifer have a pretty close friendship being that they are the only girls employed in the Knight's Guard, in addition to all having some sort of chaotic nature. Diath Diath and Phoebe get along rather well due to the fact that Diath is generally a likable person. Diath polevaulted through her window just to talk to her, which Phoebe respects. They are also both smiths, in a way. Alizabeth When they first fought, Alizabeth insulted Phoebe every time she opened her mouth. Phoebe finds her a brat, but appreciates her skill at such a young age. Phoebe sympathies with Alizabeth considering how her father also died. Phoebe also learned recently that Op is Alizabeth's father so she feels really bad for Alizabeth now more than ever. Aladix Phoebe and Aladix have a mutual distaste of one another. This is partly due to Nic's presence, because Aladix despises Nic. Phoebe hates how Aladix abuses his deity's powers and she has never seen Aladix pray to his deity. In her eyes, Aladix has no mercy for anyone killing them without hesitation unless he finds them worthy to be his slave. Aladix has disagreed with many of Phoebe's ideas which displeases her. Op Kusshoku Abilities and Skills * Made of Wind: '''Phoebe is half steam genasi so half of her is made of steam which makes her very mobile and light on her feet * ''Immortality': Phoebe does not naturally age and is hundreds of years old.. * Archery: '' Phoebe has a great skill for long ranged attacks mostly with her magical bow, Durandal. '' Air Magic * ''Aeromancy: Masters of air can greatly compress and decompress air. Able to shoot gusts of wind horizontally or vertically to manipulate enemies or allies positions. Phoebe has been known to slow enemies down by compressing the air around an opponent to make it harder to move '' * ''Flight: Masters of air can fly by manipulating air currents.'' * ''Thermokinesis: Masters of air can change the temperature of air, either freezing it or heating it to extreme temperatures. Phoebe has used a spell called Ice knife where she freezes the air around her and creates a ice shard and she flings it. Phoebe also can heat objects with the air around her able to light her ammunition of fire by heating up the air. '' * ''Typhokinesis: Masters of air can manipulate air particulates, such as smoke, and mist. Able to create smoke clouds or to extinguish non-magical fires and turn it quickly into smoke. '' Equipment History Backstory Phoebe is the only daughter of King Peandro, the king of Apostro, and Mist Olu'ath. One day when she was 23, a tiefling who worked with The Resistance sum Beginnings Phoebe was fighting against Cynthia who was disguised as a man named Gareth when Queen Anopra noticed her. Phoebe won the fight and drunk herself half to death. Cadmael had to heal her and Cynthia had to buy her a room. In the morning, Queen Anopra sent for Phoebe to come to the palace. Queen Anopra sent Phoebe and company on a quest to see if they were trustworthy. They had to retrieve the Brazier of Commanding Fire Elementals from the Tomb of Kagaami. Tomb of Kagaami While in the tomb, Phoebe and Achilles fought a Bone Naga and a Guardian Naga. Phoebe and the group all grouped back up, beat an Efreeti and two Fire Elementals, retrieved the Brazier of Commanding Fire Elementals, and returned to Kandella. Cave of Kimyona Queen Anopra sent the Knight's Guard off to retrieve the Bowl of Controlling Water Elementals in the Cave of Kimyona. After fighting an Air Elemental, the group collectively tamed a Roc. Soon after, while the Guard was flying on its back, the Roc got struck by lightning, sending Aladix and Phoebe flying off. Darrow narrowly caught Aladix, but nobody could save Phoebe. After crashing into the ground, Phoebe was met by a woman named Subarashi. Subarashi took Phoebe into her cottage in the forest and gave her a place to rest. While Phoebe was there she had wild nightmares where she saw her entire group turn on her. Subarashi healed her and told Phoebe she landed in the Forest of Visions and people who are in it see visions of the future. Phoebe started controlling Nic and fought a Green Hag. The Hag pulled out a Hag Eye and called out for someone named Oboroshi. Nic took the Hag Eye and Subarashi revealed herself to be a Night Hag. Phoebe fought the Night Hag and managed to charm her. Oboroshi led Phoebe to her magical items and while on their trek they found Diath, Lavernicus, Nic, and Icarus in a cave. The Knight's Guard all met up and Darrow attempted to kill Oboroshi. Oboroshi transported to the Fey Wilds with Phoebe along with her. The two searched for an exit but were ambushed. Achilles and Darrow teleported in and took Phoebe and Oboroshi to the Material Plane. Darrow promptly killed Oboroshi. Second Time Skip During the second timeskip Phoebe enchanted Achilles's eye patch and dagger. Afterwards, she searched for a mentor who could teach her to duel wield. She went to the arena and found Vimak Dragonslayer Gathakanathi. Phoebe conversed with him and asked him to teach her to duel wield. He said she wasn't strong enough and departed. Mountain of Certain Death In the Mountain of Certain Death, Phoebe, Cynthia, and Ignifer fought a White Dragon. They saved Tim from being killed by the Dragon and he helped them fight the monster. Phoebe was able to aid in the defeat of the dragon by making Ignifer's arrows explosive. The White Dragon came back to life and was defeated with Ignifer's coins. The group continued down the pathway and encountered a Young Red Dragon who was guarding a chest. Phoebe devised a scheme to beat the Dragon. Nic blinded the Dragon with his fireworks and then grabbed the chest and ran off while Cynthia surrounded the Dragon with stone walls. Inside the chest the group found the Stone of Controlling Earth Elementals. They all met back up with the rest of their party and fought a Dracolich. Major Battles Trivia * Phoebe has owned 202 magical items in her lifetime, she now only owns 3 items * Phoebe is named after the Greek titan of the moon * Phoebe got her dual-wielding skills from her father and her spell-casting from her mother. Her archery is her own fighting style. Category:Characters Category:Knight's Guard Category:Deceased Characters